Something That I Want
by Cyclops is Right
Summary: Inspired by the song of the same name, by Grace Potter. Terraqua lyric one-shot. Cover image not my art, artist's signature at bottom. Both characters belong to Disney/Square Enix.


_**Song Lyrics by Grace Potter, "Something That I Want" Tangled**_

_She's a girl with the best intentions_

_He's a man of his own invention_

Both Terra and Aqua had the same dream, to be a Keyblade master. But with Terra's slight inclination towards the darkness, their lives became a ship with no crew. Aimlessly sailing nowhere and crashing into everything it could. An endless struggle to reign into control.

The aforementioned cared for each other deeply, a friendship that can transcend time itself. Perhaps something even more, more than words could describe. Too pure, and yet it has been tainted.

_She looked out of the window_

_He walked out the door_

Aqua would painfully remember all those times Terra had walked away from her. Barely looking her in the eyes, _oh his eyes. _Stoic eyes with a glimmer of wistfulness she would kill to see again. Just to have him look at her the way he used to.

_But she followed him_

_And he said, "What'cha lookin' for?"_

They saw each other in the Castle of Dreams with an awkward encounter. They spoke with short replies to one another's statement.

Aqua sighed and reached an arm toward the statue of a man. "Terra…" she uttered softly, yearning for his touch. He turned his head ever so slightly, still avoiding Aqua's gaze. "Yes-?" he enquired, strands of his brown hair casting a shadow over his forehead.

_She said, "I want something that I want_

_Something that I tell myself I need_

_Something that I want_

_And I need everything I see."_

Aqua lowered her head and her hand, "Terra please come home. Please come back to our Master, Ven… Me…" she says with her eyes glossing over. She shook herself to overcome the wave of emotions crashing over her. She cared oh so much about Terra, but now it seems that she means nothing to him.

She put on a smile when he looked at her questioningly, giving Aqua his full attention. "We love you Terra."

"No." he said simply.

Aqua was taken aback. "What?" Terra pressed his lips into a straight line and explained, "I disgraced Master Eraqus, and I can no longer call myself your equal. I am not someone Ven should call his role model."

Terra's spirit was broken, and he wanted to make amends, to make his family proud.

_He's been livin' in a pure illusion_

_She's gonna come to her own conclusion_

_Right when you think you know what to say_

_Someone comes along and shows you a brand new way_

"Oh Terra it doesn't matter to us if you failed The Mark of Mastery." Aqua said drawing herself up close to him. He froze, not knowing what to say next, his mouth gaped slightly open. Then he gathered his thoughts and spoke, "It matters to me."

Aqua glanced up curiously at him, only a few inches away from skin contact. "I need closure and to do this I need to do it alone." Terra continues. He could almost feel Aqua's warm light radiating from her heart, causing his hair to stand on end. So comforting, so welcoming.

_She said, "I want something that I want_

_Something that I tell myself I need_

_Something that I want_

_And I need everything I see."_

Aqua's blue eyes twinkled, "Need I remind you that I'm always here? I can hardly bring myself to leave without you." She gave a faint smile as her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. She wants to tell Terra how she feels even though he already knows. They've always known.

It was natural that the two teens would fall for each other, their love a harmonious song of land and sea.

Terra shook his head. "Aqua don't do this to me, I'm already tormented as it is. I must go to work out my darkness. Although I fear I've already given in too much."

_It's so easy to make believe,_

_It seems you're livin' in a dream_

_Don't you see that what you need_

_Is standing in front of you?_

"Nonsense," Aqua risen her hand to caress Terra's cheek, "I believe you can break free."

She smiled once more, small streaks of tears escaping her ducts. Aqua then wrapped her arms around his neck and risen her face to give him a tender kiss. She pulled back and searched his face for a reaction: none. Terra just turned away from her and stood there, stoic as ever. His head drooped to look at the castle floor, his heart screamed at him. _No! What are you doing!? _A lump formed in Terra's throat and he curled his fists in anguish.

Aqua's smile faded and her stomach did a flop, more tears came pouring down. "_Please Terra… _give me a sign." She fell to her knees, why was she being so emotional? Aqua covered her face with her hands, now sobbing.

Terra raised his fists and pressed them against his temples. "Why am I like this? Aqua I'm sorry! I hate myself for making you cry…" He groaned, broken. Turning violently to face her and picked her up, arms around her waist, and held her close.

_I want something that I want_

_Something that I tell myself I need_

_Something that I want_

_And I need everything I see_

Passionately he crashed his lips onto her's, no longer wanting the rift between them. As if they can't press any closer, Aqua arched into him, enjoying the sensation. This moment was perfect, each giving in to what they wanted. Terra pulled back and wiped away Aqua's tears, there they stayed looking into each other's eyes with Aqua held in his arms.

He then put her down, brushing his nose against her's. "Goodbye Aqua, and stay strong for me. I'll be back."


End file.
